dawnoffantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner guide for Humans
The Race of Men Welcome to the steadfast race of Mankind. You've chosen your city traits and region traits, for more info on these see here : Regions and Traits . Having completed the welcome quest and tasked your starting villages to resource gathering you're wondering where to start. An important starting detail is that wolves like the taste of villagers! Wolves also have their own AI so they will seek out deer and unprotected villagers to munch on, as well as run from troops back to their lairs. Because of this, if you're starting in the summer season, building a Mill in your base will allow you to both harvest a steady supply of food and protect your villagers to undue perils. However, if you start in winter, build a market for easy resource trading. Your goal for villager count will be between 10 and 15 villager units so start building a steady stream from the start of the game. You'll find that not all resources are close to your city; to combat this and more easily harvest distant resources without several minutes of transit time for your villagers, build horse carts! Horse carts provide a mobile drop point for your villagers allowing you the advantage of positioning them near distant stone or gold mines and forests and giving your villagers a nearby drop point. Tip: As you begin the game, wood will be your most precious resource. Gather as much as possible! The next step is to get the building boom underway that all new settlements experience. The more houses you have the more population you can house and the more resources you can store in your city. So build houses whenever you can. A military production building is always a good choice early on and is typically chosen according to a players personal tastes. A blacksmith will provide the technology choices needed to build stone walls, uprade troop armor and weapons, and speed of troops, wooden walls are built from the town center. The Market provides the ability to buy/sell resources from the safety of your town instead of using your armies to buy/sell goods at NPC towns and walk back. The Siege workshop is used to create siege gear and upgrade/unlock siege weapons and wall defenses. The barn provides livestock for purchase and the ability to upgrade their food trickle rates. The warehouse provides techs to upgrade your villagers and oil carts used for laying oil slicks as a defensive measure. These oils slicks can be set afire when attacking troops advance to crispify the attackers. Be aware that attackers can set alight oil slicks too. With that plethora of buildings available build as you like, just remember to keep the wood flow steady. You can also purchase wood from NPC towns to help build more buildings. If you set a building constructing and then log off it will continue to build while you're offline. After you finish the first several quests it's time to travel about the world map to visit quest locations. However a large bonus of creating an army and questing is the ability to "view map" that armies have. This useful local will allow you to loot all those pesky creeps and level up your troops to make those quests easier. You can also siege NPC towns for a big resource boost (limited to the amount of resources your army can carry). For more info see Help I need gold! By now you should be well on your way to a ten villager unit count and harvesting wood for new buildings all over the map. At this time begin to stockpile military units in your town and prepare to build your palisade walls. If you prefer you can research Masonry at the blacksmith to get an option to buy on stone walls and start them building over night. However this will slow down your wall building abilities immensely as stone is harder to gather. Without walls built in your town you will not be able to be attacked by other players. You can still engage in pvp without walls. By now you've reached the end of your day (most likely) and the end of this guide and you've learned how to :gather resources and stockpile, start crucial buildings,complete both homeland quests and travel quests, how to purchase mercenaries and resources from NPC merchants. You're now well on your way to being ready to hand out pvp smack downs on day two (or late on day one).